Hallelujah
by oOspuffy4everOo
Summary: set right before and after the breakout. Michael misses Sara, she thought it wouldn’t hurt that bad to see him go may be a one parter, maybe two, I really don’t know….


Disclaimer- I own nothing, except for my imagination, some TV show DVD sets, and an ipod…oh, and the song I used is Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright.

Pairings- major Michael/Sara, minor Lincoln/Veronica

Rating- PG to PG13, the rating would be for the use of scattered words, light drug reference, and other various situations…

Summary- set right before and after the breakout. Michael misses Sara, she thought it wouldn't hurt that bad to see him go may be a one parter, maybe two, I really don't know….

* * *

Their hearts pumped wildly as their feet padded along the narrow corridor. Sweat was evident on their brows as they made their last strides to the infirmary… Michael let out a sigh of relief when he turned the handle and the door opened. The five of them slid their way through the door. Five. They started with 8, they were down to 5. Westmoreland hadn't revealed his injury to the others until it was too late. The continuous running only caused his heart to pump faster, and his blood to keep flowing. T-Bag and Abruzzi turned on each other once they reached the pipe. Both had razors, both died of multiple lacerations on their neck and abdomens. So, there were five, Michael, Lincoln, Sucre, C-Note and Tweener. Everyone wanting to get away as much as the other. They got to the window as Michael pried off the grate and the sheet of glass. C-Note was first; he slid out the window and made his way across the wire. Michael turned to tell Lincoln to go but something caught his eye. 

"Sara."

"I can't believe you are actually doing this." He walked over to her as Linc climbed out the window.

"One day, if you let me, I will tell you everything."

"Being a pawn wasn't really my goal in life, Michael."

"Listen to me…when I got to Fox River, I knew everything about the building, the pipes the electricity, the walls, I knew it all. But I did not know the people inside these walls. If you were a forty-year-old balding guy, I would have still gone out the infirmary. What happened between us was not part of the plan. In the beginning I was going to use everyone to get Linc out of here. But I hadn't planned on meeting you. I hadn't planned on falling for someone." She looked up at this comment. Sucre had finished crossing the wire, Tweener was halfway done, and Lincoln was calling for him.

"Be safe." She looked at him and started to turn away. "Screw it." She said as she slammed her lips against his for possibly the last time. They pulled back out of breath.

"Sara, you need to go." He kissed her forehead. "They will be up here in a few minutes, they will see you here and charge you with aiding in the escape of a fugitive."

"MICHAEL!" The sirens were wailing as he climbed out the window and onto the wire. Sara walked out the door of the infirmary and sat in the lounge. She started crying. Five feet away from the wall, the cable snapped. It took all of Michael's strength to pull himself up and over the wall. They began to run away but Michael stopped them.

"Come on Fish, they're gonna be out here in like 2 min!" Michael then reached into his pocket and pulled out car keys.

"You stole the good doc's keys!"

"She gave them to me." They ran to the parking lot and jumped into the sedan. And they drove away.

**

* * *

****Four Years Later**

* * *

It had been 4 years 47 days, and 8 hours since they had broken out. It had been 1 year and 15 days since Lincoln was exonerated. It had been 1 year and 16 days since Michael was pardoned. It had been 23 years since hope had last shown its eyes in front of Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows. It had been 42 weeks since Michael started working in a coffee shop, making minimum wage, and avoiding the public eye. And it had been 4 years since anyone had called him Michael Scofield. He had done his job, and that was to get Lincoln out of jail. He had his own construction business that helped with the money. And he lived in the basement of a coffee house. There was only one reason why they hired them, he could sing and play the piano. Which started their open mic nights on Fridays. He stepped up to the piano and sat down. 

"Hey Fish, another song for the mystery gal?" said one of the customers, they all called him Fish, everyone did, except for Lincoln and Veronica. Michael just smiled and laid his long delicate fingers on the keys and began to play. As he began the intro to the song, a certain red head walked in the door and sat at a table, staying out of sight. She hadn't seen him in years.

_I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah _

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu----jah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof,

_You saw her bathing on the roof, _

_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you,  
She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah _

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu----jah

Maybe I have been here before,

_I know this room; I have walked this floor, _

_I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch, _

_Love is not a victory march, it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah _

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu----jah

There was a time you let me know

_What's really going on below,_

_But now you never show it to me, do you? (and)  
Remember when I moved in you; _

_The holy dark was moving too, and every breath we drew was Hallelujah _

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu----jah

Maybe there's a God above,

_And all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
and it's not a cry you can hear at night, _

_It's not somebody who's seen the light, it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu--jah_

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu---u---jah_

_

* * *

_

**TBC, maybe, please review! ilove reviews! and you should really listed to the song as well as read the lyrics**


End file.
